TurkeyxJapan: Healing
by XionEthereal
Summary: Japan is in the hospital, when he gets an unexpected visitor. Turpan. TurkeyxJapan. R R if you'd like to. c:


Kiku sat quietly in the hospital room he'd been assigned, letting out a soft sigh. He would have loved to look at the flowers he'd been brought, if only his eyes weren't bandaged. The day before, there was a gas explosion near his home while he had been out in his garden. His dogs hadn't been harmed however, which was a relief. When the explosion occurred he had been hurled several feet, ending up with burns on his legs and hitting his head on the ground face first. He sighed again, trying his best to relax. He'd already been visited that day by both Britain and America, and it was nice to know that the two cared enough to stop by and see him. He had also received cards from several other nations, which a nurse had read to him. He leaned back against the pillows on his bed, as he heard the door open. His first thought was that it was the doctor.

"Yes?" He asked softly, his voice a bit hoarse from smoke inhalation. When he heard no reply he frowned slightly, sitting up a bit. "Sir?" He asked again, only to again be met with the eerie silence. There was definitely someone in the room however, Kiku could hear they're breathing. "W-who is there?" This time whoever was there began to walk forward, towards Kiku's bed. Kiku frowned more, beginning to feel a bit apprehensive of whoever was there.

There was a soft sound beside him on the table in his room. Instinctively, he looked up at the sound, realizing it was someone setting a vase of flowers down. He faced forward again quietly. Maybe it was just a nurse. At least that was what he thought until the person sat down on the side of his bed. He frowned again, wanting to know who it was.

"Hello? I would appreciate whoever is here announcing themselves." His voice was stern, still hoarse but stern. He heard a soft sigh and the person beside his shifting on the bed.

"Yer not doin' that good, are yeh?" Kiku recognized the voice he heard right away, a soft smiling gracing his slightly cut up lips.

"I suppose it could be worse, Sadık-kun. I am glad to see..well, hear you." He smiled a bit, leaning back on the pillows again and running a bandaged hand through his dark hair. He hadn't spoken to the Turk in so long. He was very welcomed company. "We have not spoken in so long..it feels as if it has been ages. How have you been?"

Sad?k smiled a bit at Kiku, appreciating the nations concern. Even in this state he was still concerned about others.

"I've been alright, but I'm more concerned fer yeh. What happened to yeh?" Sadık frowned a bit in concern for his friend. Kiku sighed softly, but smiled a bit.

"I am not completely sure what happened. All I know is that there was some sort of an explosion near my home while I was outside. Apparently it was very massive. I suppose this could have happened to anyone really. Being a nation and all the doctor says I do not have a reason to be worried. I should heal quickly." Sadık smiled, glad to know that Kiku's wounds weren't too bad. Although he could see the bandages on him, knowing he wasn't in great shape either.

"Well that's good teh hear. I was a bit worried when I found out honestly." He laughed lightly, noting the small Asian males slight blush.

"Y-you do not need to be concerned for my sake, Sadık-kun. Really, I don't want to make it difficult for you to focus on important things." Kiku smiled slightly, looking a bit more relaxed.

"I didn' come at a bad time did I? Yeh seem a bit tired.." Sadık knew that Kiku would need his rest now more than ever, especially with all those wounds. Even nations had their limits when it came to wounds like these. Yes, they were far stronger than humans, but they weren't invincible. Kiku quickly shook his head.

"No, no not at all. It is nice to have some company. I have been rather lonely. I mean, I have been visited by America-san and England-san but..it is not the same as seeing you." Kiku blushed slightly, his cheeks taking on the softest pink color. Sadık smiled his own cheeks having taken on the slightest coloration as well. Kiku was being completely honest. He wasn't as close to any other nations as he was to Turkey.

"R-really?" Sadık asked softly, slightly in disbelief. He would have thought Kiku would be closer to America and England than to him. At this question, Kiku nodded, smiling more.

"Of course. You and I have always been rather close." It was true, and the two had grown closer over the years. Kiku had grown very attached to Sadık as well. He smiled again, blushing slightly as he felt the other take his hand. He blinked a bit, of course unable to see anything.

"Yeh know yer really important teh me." He mumbled softly, looking directly at Japan, directly at where his eyes were hidden behind that damn bandage. Not having that there would've made things more difficult yes, but Sadık would have rather been able to look him in the eyes. Kiku nodded, feeling his cheeks heat up slightly more.

"H-hai.." Kiku mumbled softly, shifting slightly. Sadık took a deep breath, letting it out almost as quickly as he had taken it in.

"I-I mean..really important.." Kiku nodded again, still not understanding what he was meaning. Sad?k took Kiku's hand in both of his, holding it gently but firmly. Sadık shifted again, clearing his throat. "W-well I didn't jus' come teh visit yeh out of the blue.."

"You didn't?" Kiku sat quietly, waiting for Sadık to continue speaking.

"No.." Sadık took another breath as he began to speak carefully. "I-I've been meanin' to say this fer a while, but I could never find the right time.." He squeezed Kiku's hand slightly, being sure to be gentle with him. "We..we've grown fairly close over the years and w-well.." Kiku squeezed back on Sadık's hand gently, urging him to continue speaking. Sadık smiled a bit at the gesture and continued slowly. "I'm not to sure on how they do this in yer country, so I'm just going to come out and say it." He took another breath, letting it out slowly. "I-I really think..Nah, I know, I've..I've grown to well..love you.." The last part was but a faint mumble, but Kiku still heard it. He blushed right away, completely unsure of what to say at first. Eventually though, he smiled, squeezing Sadık's hand gently to get his attention again.

"I agree that we have grown very close over the years, Sadık-kun, I believe I've grown closer to you than any other nation I know. I feel the same way as you do.." He was blushing far more now, and Sadık was smiling brightly.

"Y-yeh do? That's great, Kiku." He grinned happily, leaning over and giving the smaller Japanese male a hug, remembering to be gentle with him. He thought for a moment before slowly letting go and looking at Kiku. "I-I'm gonna try somethin'..Okay? I-if you don't like it I'll stop right away, okay?" Kiku nodded, smiling softly as he took Sadık's hand yet again.

"Hai. I trust you, Sadık-kun." Sadık smiled again, taking his free hand and gently cupping Kiku's cheek. He leaned forward a bit, a small breath escaping his lips and brushing against Kiku's. Kiku happened to inhale at that moment, smelling the sweet scent of apples on Sadık's breath and smiling again. He relaxed himself, waiting patiently, cheeks a brightened red color. Even being prepared, he was still surprised when he felt the Turk's lips on his own. It was a light kiss, soft and careful, Sadık not wanting to force Kiku into anything. He pulled away after a moment, smiling softly at Kiku and gently stroking his cheek with his thumb.

"Seni seviyorum, Kiku." Kiku blushed again and smiled, placing his hand on top of Sadık on his cheek.

"Aishiteru, Sadık-kun."


End file.
